This invention relates to the manufacture of perforated vinyl strips of material and more particularly to the perforation of a continuously extruded vinyl strip.
Heretofore in the manufacture of perforated vinyl strips it has been necessary to constrain the extrusion rate to permit the use of a reciprocating punching system on a continuous process system, otherwise it was necessary to provide a two part system wherein one separate operation was either to mold or extrude a vinyl strip and store such product, followed by a second separate operation which required the punching out of the perforation by a reciprocating puncher. The present invention improves the operation by providing a continuous two step rotary punching operation which permits the speeding up of the extrusion process thereby making the manufacturing of the perforated vinyl strips a single operation. In addition to speeding up the manufacturing process, considerable time is saved in handling the product between operation by eliminating this function.